Some Smurfy Shorts
by Page Galaxy
Summary: Based mainly off of episodes from the original "Smurfs" series, others all my own. Scenes and short stories specifically revolving around Brainy Smurf, his experiences, and interesting concepts that might make you think harder about the lives of the smurfs. Updates every so often. R&R.
1. Sick Of It

**Some Smurfy Shorts!**

 **HEADS UP! All characters belong to Peyo and Sony Animation Studios!**

 **Fanfics by -PG**

* * *

Hello readers! I'm very new to this, so please be patient with me. This is one of few fanfictions I've actually shared with the world, even though I have plenty written and in need of revisions/continuation. I will only post ever so often, so please remember that my stories won't be a regular thing. Thank you, and if you like my rendition, R&R! (Personal goal: 1 review.) Enjoy!

* * *

 **Sick of It; "Smurf A Mile In My Shoes" (Based on Ep. 9 of Season 5)**

"Keep her before the wind, mates!" Captain Dreamy shouted across the deck of the Smurf II. "Smurfberry Island, dead ahead!"

"Good, hide the Smurf II in that little cove, out of sight," Papa ordered.

It had been a long, harsh journey from the Hermit's beach, but the hardy crew had made their way across the sea and through the storms, finally at bay of Smurfberry Island.

"Steer 10 degrees starboard!"

Eventually, they pulled onto shore. Unfortunately for one member, they couldn't tolerate the constant rocking and lolling of the boat, so Brainy was sick getting onto land.

"We must be careful, the Sea Witch is very powerful," Papa Smurf warned.

"I'll just be happy to stand on something that doesn't move.." Brainy admitted, hand to head to keep his mind from turning to slush along with his stomach fluids.

Papa hopped onto land and made way for the Witch's home near the beach. "Follow me my brave little smurfs, and keep a sharp eye for any sign of the Sea Witch."

The rest followed, but Brainy remained behind, slowly trying to exit the swaying tub without losing his small lunch from not so long ago.

 _Ugh, this can't get any worse. First the Hermit, then the Witch, and now this awful sickening feeling that keeps me from moving two feet! When will this crippling pain go away?_ Brainy helplessly thought.

"Uh, Papa Smurf? I don't think Brainy is well enough to go," Smurfette pointed out. They all turned to see what had become of their nerd.

He was pale and puffy near the eyes, sweating from exhaustion, and he looked more tense than Hefty after 600 pushups. They could all tell Brainy wasn't looking good, and he didn't need to be moving about while in need of rest from the ride.

"Haha! First he was sea-sick, now he's land-sick! Hahahaha!" Jokey laughed at Brainy's misfortune.

"Hm, we'll go on Brainy, you stay with the ship," Papa assured him of his stay for now.

"We'll be back by high-tide!" Dreamy called.

"Oh, please, Captain Dreamy, sailor-talk makes me sick!"Brainy pleaded.

 _Augh, I can't do this forever. This pain has to subside at some point. I hope Jokey doesn't try to_ \- Brainy was torn out of his thoughts when Jokey started.

"Haha, sailor-talk makes you feel worse?"

"Yes.." What did this guy want?!

"Well, shiver my timbers, haha, hoist the mats so they walk the plank!" Jokey laughed in delight, just to see what would happen.

"Oooohh…" Brainy was having a hard time hiding his discomfort.

Jokey continued to laugh. "Haha! Smurf overboard! Hahaha! Lower a boat!"

" _JOKEY!_ " Papa cut through the goof's yukking. "You still haven't learned your lesson, have you? You will be our look-out all the way home, Jokey. Perhaps that will keep you from teasing Brainy," he scolded. He then walked to the front of the group and began to lead the way. Jokey, his fun ended and bubbly energy dismissed, followed irritably behind.

Meanwhile, Brainy just sat on the beach, his back up against the wood of the front of the boat. He was cramping from throwing up when no one was watching, and the loss of food in his system made him weak.

 _I hope they're quick. I could really use some pain-killers right now_.

As he waited, he tried to imagine what the Witch looked like. What would happen when they get there? What would he do for the next few hours? Would they win? What of the Hermit back home? What was the secret of learning the 'language of the cursed?'

All of the questions roamed and spun around in his head, soon putting the poor brainiac to sleep. He dreamed a horrible dream; the outcome if they failed their mission to retrieve the Hermit's rarest shell. He could see them running towards the boat, sand kicking up beneath their feet, the Sea Witch and her gulls raging closer and closer behind them, and then their capture before he could do anything to stop her or help.

Towards the end, he saw her hand reach through the small window of the ship and snatch him up, Brainy fighting for his life and his sanity, trying to escape her in order to set his family free and regroup, as bad as he felt.

This notion of being caught and done for woke him out of dead sleep.

Brainy was coughing and crying when he came to, and he couldn't keep his heart rate from blowing sky-high within his chest. It was like he was breaking open, like an egg being split over the edge of a frying pan.

 _He couldn't wait anymore. He would have to find them, or risk being sick for who-knows-how-much-longer. He was sick of it, he couldn't suffer through these nightmares, too!_

As he straightened up the best he could, he could hear voices and screaming (no, celebration?) in the distance. As the noise got louder, he could hear shouts and happy cries of victory and peace of mind. Relieved, yet still in pain, he made an effort to come closer to ask Papa about medicine when he got back.

Papa spotted Brainy from a few yards away, but saw him in his condition and his stomach almost turned upside down in his torso. The small figure was stumbling all over the beach, his feet finally slipping from underneath him and he collapsed.

"Brainy!"

The group rushed over to him. He hadn't been this bad when they left, how did this happen!?

"He has a high fever," Harmony announced. The group gasped a little, expecting more to follow.

"Hm, and his face is quite pale. It wasn't this bad when we left him to rest. He should have gotten better, why did this happen?" Papa queried aloud. "Either way, we need to smurf him back to the village, and the shell to the Hermit. We need to be quick so we can break the curse and tend to Brainy before this gets serious."

They all got to the boat, Smurfette and Captain Dreamy carrying the spent smart-smurf onto the ship and into one of the inner rooms.

Papa nodded as they set him in a hammock, dismissing them from the room. Dreamy went above deck to begin the commands for their swift departure. Papa leaned over his boy in the sleek black-colored glasses, frowning, unhappy to see him in such a state.

"It'll be alright Brainy," he said quietly, running his fingers over his forehead as he spoke. "When we get back I'll make you better, and then you'll be running around the village with your brothers and sisters just as you always do."

He paused for a minute to gaze upon his face in his slumber. He noticed that even in his sleep, Brainy never seemed to be much of an optimist. In fact, his expression almost appeared anxious, as though he were living something dreadful in a world concealed underneath his eyelids that laid gently over his eyes. His lips were pursed a bit, his eyes swollen to match his mouth's definition, and his thin brows were furrowed slightly, enough to appear worried, but relaxed enough to be neutral.

Before he left his son to his much-needed rest, he kissed his head between the frames and removed his glasses afterwards so that he wouldn't break them in his sleep. He put them in a satchel hanging on a hook by the door and finally went back up to oversee the commotion going on above deck. He could never be sure his children would do everything properly, so best to advise them and be quickly away from this lonely place.


	2. Devoid

**Hello again! Early update; This one is a little shorter, but I may add on to it as I pull more inspiration from somewhere in this empty noggin of mine. This short story is based off of Episode 50 of Season 6 of** ** _The Smurfs,_** **called** ** _The Essence of Brainy_** **.**

 **I wanted to do something on Brainy's self-reflection a little more, a scene that would relate more to his arrogant nature, but I still wanted to pull from the actual series. Well, I lucked out! Anyway, R &R, and enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

After a long day of watching life around them dissipate and seeing the natural complexions return, the Smurfs were all glad to have Brainy back.

For about 2.5 seconds.

"Brainy, are you my ol' buddy again?" Clumsy asked, unsure if Brainy was really himself again.

"Clumsy, Clumsy, Clumsy, as much as I like you, you do ask the silliest questions sometimes."

All day, Brainy had been this pale, hollow, empty shell of his former self, devoid of character and personality. Now he was smiling, sarcastic, and a total nerd (just as he had always been), and Clumsy was glad to see it. Through the quirks and the pain, he wouldn't have his brother and best friend any other way.

"Oh! That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me!" Clumsy said dopily, giving him a big hug, which normally he wouldn't have shrugged off. Apparently, the reverse spell had brought back more of something than Brainy could place- sensitivity.

"Thats.. _That's_ the _nicest_ thing I've ever said to you?" he almost cried. It was like looking into a mirror through his brother's eyes, and he saw a monster in his reflection. He was horrified. "Y-you mean, I'm this big-shot, all-around jerk with no consideration for other smurfs' feelings?!" He was scared, mostly at how on the great big earth he never recognized his foolishness before. "H-how do you smurfs even live with me? How do I live with _myself_?! Ugh, who _am_ I?"

He looked at Papa Smurf with a shaken gaze and a tired expression. Everysmurf around him was speechless.

"Papa.. Have I _always_ been like this?"

"Well Brainy, not after today."

Like being hit by a speeding truck doing 80 on the interstate, Brainy felt his entire system collapse; everything inside him just crumbled to pieces. His heart, his emotion, and his train of thought was put on hold and his breath into overdrive as he thought over and tried to remember the last ten to twenty years of his tiny life.

"I.. I am so sorry…"

"Ah, Brainy, don't worry about it! We all like to pick on you sometimes when you're a little bossy, but it's not like it's every day." Hefty said, standing nearby. "Welcome back home, my friend. We've missed you."

"We have?" Greedy asked absentmindedly while biting into another one of his famous cupcakes.

"GREEDY!" the entire crowd erupted. Brainy, hearing and believing his worst nightmare to be true, let a tear go.

"If you guys liked me so much better before, why didn't you just leave me that way?" he whimpered.

"Brainy, that is _NOT_ true," Papa corrected sternly.

"We've missed you Brainy, and we wouldn't change who you are for the world!" Smurfette added as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He blushed, still not accepting their words.

"I… I have a lot to think about," he said between sobs as he ran through the crowds on his way home, now that he remembered where to go.

"BRAINY!" Papa called after him, in fear of the emotional disaster this was turning out to be.

…

Brainy thought of all the random things he's said, so outspoken, and for so long. He realized how much of a fool he was, and tried to imagine it from the others' perspectives. He shuddered at the thought.

 _How could he have been that way for so long without hearing himself? Had he gotten that bad?_

It was a wonder he was even allowed to speak. It was a wonder he hadn't said anything he seriously regretted just yet- Oh wait -he regretted _everything._ Every. Last. Word.

He personally vowed after that moment to be quiet, and when spoken to, to be helpful and polite. He wouldn't be the annoying blabbermouth everysmurf took him for. Even so, they hadn't been wrong. He couldn't blame Greedy for his honesty.

 _It is the best policy, Papa Smurf always said-_ He was doing it again.

From now on, he would be as close to his foreshadow than ever, making it a part of him. If he could learn to say the right things at the right time, maybe the others would take him seriously for a change.

He unanimously decided it was his wisest decision.

* * *

 **This** ** _may_** **soon be updated, so stick around! Farewell, readers. Adieu!**

 **-PG**


End file.
